Swords, Banners and Rifles (Map Game)
Welcome to Swords, Banners and Rifles! SBR is a map set in the fictitious world of Terra Orbis. Terra Orbis is diverse, with the western half of the world, filled with valleys and numerous mountain passes, ruled by kings, dukes, queens and emperors. The eastern half is made up of numerous warlord nations as well as kingdoms and empires. As the world develops, nations continuously fight each other for survival. In this game, you will play as one of the many nations in the world of Terra Orbis. You have one goal in mind, to conquer the world. Who will reign supreme? Let's find out! Mods Head Mod (Creator) *WILDSTARSKAORI Western World Mods *Bozistanball Eastern World Mods *Belialoftheillusions *Firesofdoom Map Mod(s)/Mapmaker(s) *Scarlet Outlaw RNG Mod(s) *KawaiiKame Rules *'Respect mod decisions and mod events.' If you feel any mod events and/or mod decisions are unfair, contact the head mod or any of the mods that are assigned to your particular area. If the the problem has to do with another region, contact that region's moderators for assistance. *'Do not use personal attacks or threats on anyone to achieve your goals. '''If someone does this to you, make sure to have at least '''2 screenshots of the incident '''and report it to any mod '''immediately. '''You are better safe than sorry. If you are caught using personal threats or attacks on anyone by any mod or if it reported, '''you will be banned from the game immediately. ' *'For RNG Mods: RNGs go as follows: Odd Numbers for Yes, Even Numbers for No. ' *'Have fun and play nice. '''As per written above, '''do not use personal attacks or threats towards any players/mods to achieve your goals. You will be banned immediately. '''The most important thing about map games is to '''have fun. '''Don't let this game get into your head; '''It's only a game. '''Be sure to focus on the cultural and infrastructural aspects of your chosen nation, don't just focus on the conquering. *If your nation is destroyed during the course of the game, '''you may only change nations twice, so choose wisely. ' *'Technology for this Map Game is High Middle Ages - Early 1900s (1930) combined together. Alien technology or post-1930 tech will not be allowed unless otherwise stated. ' *'No nukes as per Kaori's regular map game rules.' *'Don't over expand'; i.e. Taiiv gaining all of Magna Insula, Terra Glacies and Terra Meridum in a couple of turns or gaining control of a continent in a couple of turns. *When making a nation, please enter your nation's name and your signature into the Sign-ups and find the region where you would like to be. Then, leave a brief description of its biome/climate after your name for the Map Mod to see. DO NOT EDIT THE MAP UNLESS YOU ARE THE MAP MOD OR UNLESS I HAVE GIVEN YOU EXPLICIT PERMISSION. Map Reference Map Climate Map Game Map Sign Ups Please use either a template signature or a basic, short signature. Please note that all Former Kalikar-Uzaahn States are east of Livonia (Blue) and west of The Brotherhood of Steel (Grey). Magna Insula * Empire of Insula- Nathan1123 (Light Green) *United Principalities of Breitland and Karmia- Scraw (Yellow) *Principality of Andros- (Steel Blue) Aryssinian Vassal States *Republic of Yahkost (Mohagany) *Republic of Czarina (Mohagany) *Republic of Yggdrasil (Mohagany) *Grand Duchy of Asgard (Mohagany) *Templeton Republic (Mohagany) Terra Nova * Mahavittan Empire- Belial (Green) * Republic of Livonia- Fires (Blue) Former Kalikar-Uzaahn States * State of Allaya- (Blue) Warrioroffreedom123 * State of Tzo- WILDSTARSKAORI (Red) * Heavenly Empire of Love- KawaiiKame (Sea Foam Green) * Hetmanate of the Hasmani and Durma- With Blood and Iron (talk) 01:24, July 26, 2016 (UTC) (Brown) * Hipster Horde - Toby2: THEY CALL ME [[User Talk:toby2|''Mr. Awesome!!!]] (light steel blue) * Kingdom of Kara ~ (Gold) Terra Magnus Terra Saltus * Brotherhood of Steel - Lieutenant113 (Grey) Frigidus Insula * Terra Meridium *Phyrexia - Scarlet Outlaw (Purple) * Reytalicana - Sidewinder291102 (Orange) * Republic of Mazki- Bozistan (Tan) Terra Glacies * User:The2016- (Pink) * '''Aryssinian Empire- (Mahogany)' Game Year 1 Welcome to Swords, Banners and Rifles. It has been on year since the collapse of the Empire of Kalikar-Uzaahn, which controlled the vast lands of Terra Nova. The former empire has now split into numerous Republics, Principalities, Warlord States, and Nomadic Hordes. These nations are now fighting for control, with the Grand Aryssinian Coalition, located in the Terra Glacies, launching an invasion of Magna Insula to establish a new, more powerful empire... ''' '''Breitland & Karmia begins a build up of defensive walls against the Aryssinian Fleet Other Nations in Magna Insula also begin fortifying their defenses against the Aryssinian Empire The Republic of Yahkost falls to Aryssinian forces The Republics of Czarina, Templeton, Yggdrasil and Asgard surrender to the Aryssinians *'State of Tzo: ' *'Breitland:' Emperor Erik enters the sixth year of his rule. His brother Arzhur is sent around the empire to hire ships and men to prepare for war with Aryssinia. Meanwhile, the Emperor personally travels to the Empire of Insula, asking Breitland's historic enemy to join with them in defense against Aryssinia. At home, the Lex Insula Defensis (E6.6) is passed by the Great Council, enabling Lord High Admiral Ranulf Styrgersson to sail to Yggdrasil and Asgard to recapture the islands. The Grand Poobah of the Temple of Ar-Mondas the war god officially gives the blessing for Breitland to go to the war. **'Karmia:' In Karmia, Viceroy Ivan calls the banners and marches with the army to the north to prepare for war. Prince Conrad Meriadoc arrives with Breiton reinforcements and Karmian Rear Admiral Tyr Magnusson places the fleet in a defensive position. At the Titonian Wall, Lord Commander Varys Grubersson doubles the number of men guarding the central fort. *'Empire of Insula:' The great Emperor Yahya MCLXXI strenthens the near infinite nation of Insula on the northern half of his island. The Emperor sees the the Aryssinians to be a threat to his vassals, so out of benevolance the Emperor sends an envoy asking for the Aryssinians to immediately surrender and accept their true emperor. This takes some months of beuarcracy to pass through, of course, as the Emperor himself cannot be bothered with menial matters outside of his palace. The Colossus of Insula continues to be constructed, in spite of recent economic trouble. Emperor Yahya ends word to his vassal in the north, assuring him that the Emperor will not leave him to the terrors of the Aryssinians for long, before his mighty army comes in. The military is strengthened with its finest swordsmen and pikemen. Black powder continues to be experimented with. *'Mahavitan Emperor: '''The current emperor of Mahavita Indrus begins to consolidate his power over his northern territory in Magna Insula recently conquered from many petty dukes and Kings. The wealth of Mahavita is evident with the Council of Vicars being able to spend public and military spending in massive amounts without damaging the empire. The Former Serca mountain civilizations dwindle in our territories with only one great city left. In these areas left by the Sercas terraces and mountain villages are built to feed the empire. As trade throughout the empire continues we begin to see a threat in Assyrinia and Propose an alliance to Breiton to destroy this threat. Our Military is expanded with more Rifleman and Praetorians an Reman swordsman being trained. Hearing the Call to War by the Breitons we alos declare war on the Aryssinians. *'Heavenly Empire of Love: The Heavenly Empress of Love continues her glorious reign over her Empire, it is her Empire because she is Love personified, the light of Heaven shines upon Her, and Her people are the happiest in Terra Nova, for everyone lives in peace and harmony is united in love and friendship for their family and their friends. The capital is the Heavenly Capital of Love, located at the mouth of the Bay of Love, where the economic and cultural heart of the Empire is.We consider all other nations as war like barbirians, bent on destruction, and that only the Empress and her Love can save the rest of the world, thus we found the Heavenly Army of Love to defend against our neighbor to the West. *'''Brotherhood of Steel: '''We begin to fortify our positions on Terra Nova with walls and bases. Fearless leader Elder Ishmael Maxson prepares his airship, the "Maxson", for take off and a fleet planes. We also begin to build up our infrastructure with mainly roads, schools, and factories. A draft of 500 initiates goes out also. Year 2 '''The Kohst people, a Yakut/Uyghur people begin to settle into the northern section of Terra Nova. The Aryssinian Empire is stopped by Karmian forces in the Battle of Hyperious. ' '''The Lyconian minority in Breitland begin to rally for independence. ' '''Republic of Mazki: With the rising tension the army begins to be put at defcon 2 for mobilizing the army. Empire of Insula: '''The mighty yet marvelously mercifal Emperor Yahya is pleased to see his vassals manage to stop the invasion of they Aryssinians before they could even reach the home land. He sends tributary gifts to both nations as a meager reward for their efforts in protecting their true sovereign. The Colussus of Insula is doubled in size in commemoration of this victory. The military is cut back, as the Emperor sees no reason to terrify their vassals any further with an already-awesome army. The church in Insula works on a reform of administration to the ministers in other nations. '''Brotherhood of Steel: '''Elder Ishmael Maxson has final inspections take place before the Maxson takes off. Schools, roads, and government funded buildings/areas continue to be built as the infrastructure becomes stronger and stable. We begin to push eastwards to take all of Terra Saltus. '''Allaya: '''We work on territorial expansion, and work to improve the infrastructure. We send ambassadors to Tzo, to request that we start diplomatic relations. Our expansion moves westward into uncharted territory, as we build cities. '''The Allayan Empire is proclaimed. Category:Swords, Banners and Rifles Map Game Category:Map Games Category:ASB - Map Games Category:ASB - Environmental Category:Alternate Worlds Category:Constructed worlds